Beyblade VForce 5-in-1 Arcade Challenge: Dragon
Beyblade VForce 5-in-1 Arcade Challenge is an interactive elctronic toy made by hasbro and was released in early 2003 at the cost of 69.99 US. Product description Let it rip—right on your own TV! The Beyblade 5-in-1 Arcade Challenge turns your TV into a Beystadium Arena. It features a handheld controller that connects directly to the TV and 5 awesome battle modes. Pull the ripcord on the controller to release your Beyblade top on the TV, and then maneuver it with a dial and trigger. Battle against your favorite Bit-Beasts or connect to a friend and battle against each other. Two-player connector cable required for 2-player mode (not included). Includes controller, TV AV cable, 2 ripcords and instructions. Modes Free Battle Mode In Free Battle Mode, you can practice your skills in a battle against the computer Select a character. Select your opponent. Select a stadium Battles are played in 3 point matches To end the Free Battle Mode, press the Cancel/Signature Move button on the Select Screen or select "Quit" after the end of the battle Survival Mode In Survival Mode, you play against new rivals, one right after another! Once you begin this mode, you do not quit until you lose To win, you must collide against your rival's weak- point. You do not recover your HP when you win and proceed to the next battle The challenge is to defeat as many opponents as you can before your own BEYBLADE is defeated When you become exhausted and the battle has ended, the result of the battle appears on the screen Your goal is to get the highest score possible. Power Mode In Power Mode, you can measure your shooting power! In this mode, your result is the average of three different attempts. You will pull the Ripcord to release the BEYBLADE top three times. At the end of your last attempt, the indicator will give you your average. You can record high score in the same manner as described previously. 2-Player Battle Mode In 2-Player Battle Mode you can play a game against your friend! (2-Player Connector Cable required, but not included. See back for order form Other main units sold separately) Note: This mode requires 2 main units. The unit connected directly to the TV is the "1P Unit" and the secondary unit connected via the Connector Cable is the "2P Unit." 1. First, turn the power off on the TV and the 2 main units. 2. Connect the two units using the Connector Cable. (For explicit directions on how to do this, please referto the beginning of this booklet.) 3. Turn the power on to both main units and turn the TV back on 4. The Mode Selection Screen will appear. Use the 1P Unit" to select "2P Battle. 5. Next, the 1P Unit" can select a character, followed by the "2P Unit." Note: Battle rules are the same as the rules for Tournament Mode To end the battle, turn the power off before removing the Connector Cable. Option Mode You can select three commands in Option Mode as shown below 1. Password: Enter the 6-digit password to unlock a hidden character with a new BEYBLADE top. For example, try 809044 to unlock Kai's Dranzer V BEYBLADE Passwords may be found online at: http://www.hasbro.com/beyblade/ 2. Survival Mode Ranking: Check all the high this mode Scores for 3. Power Mode Ranking: Check all the high scores for this mode Tournament Mode 1. To enter Tournament Mode, select "Tournament" from the Mode Selection screen 2. Use the Dial Controller to select your character and enter your choice by pressing the Trigger. Note: When you first begin playing the game, you will only be able to select the main character, Tyson. You must play and win the Tournament Mode in order to unlock additional hidden characters! 3. Select a player and press the trigger to view the BEYBLADE Data Screen where you can compare the strengths and weaknesses of your character's BEYBLADE top. Websites Product website: LINK Manual download: LINK